Then there were 3
by likefatherlikedaughter
Summary: Dean and Cas are back from purgatory with a little help from Sam, when Dean finds out he has a 12 year old daughter. The result of a month long relationship with a potential old flame. Will viola be able to live her normal life after meeting her father or will the supernatural take away everything she knows and loves?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: is this a trap.

* * *

**disclaimer:**_ I don't own Supernatural or any of their characters. However, I do own viola ebony and ferry Anders baker. the story is set in season 8 and takes place in an alternate universe so there are no trials and demon tablets. although, viola has her own story arch._

**A.N:** _this is my very first story and I don't exactly know how to go about it so all reviews and criticism are appreciated. _

_the chapter has been updated, in an attempt to remove some of the typos, the story has not been altered._

* * *

_May 2012_

Viola shakily held her phone in her hand and debated on whether she should make the call or not. After years of searching and literally begging her mother for details on her father, viola finally discovered who her father was. All her life the subject of her father was a sensitive topic to pick up with her mother, whenever viola asked her mother about her father she would get turned down with a curt reply from her mother, usually along the lines of "His name is Dean Winchester. He's a good man. That's all you need to know." Viola always wondered who her father was. She had a million questions about him.

"Who is he?" "What is he like?" "Does he know I exist?" "Where is he?" "What is his name?" "Why did he leave us?" "Did I do something wrong?" "Did he leave because he hates me?" "Why isn't he with us?"

All questions that nagged at her while she lay in bed at night, all of which she had voiced to her mom at some point in her life. All she wanted was to know her dad and her mother always gave her vague replies and told her to quit asking.

She glanced at the number scribbled on the paper in her left hand and took a deep breath before determinedly typing in the number on her cell and putting the phone to her ear. She waited patiently half hoping he would pick up and half hoping that he wouldn't. She didn't know what she was going to say if he picked up but she didn't want to go another day without finding him either. So when the call went to voicemail and no one picked up she was both disappointed and relieved but more disappointed than relieved. She let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding and hung up. Tears filled her eyes as she realized that she had no one left for her to call family, but her stepdad and they weren't exactly fond of each other. She lost her mother in a freak accident and she was forced to live with her stepdad. She called the number every day in hopes that someday the call will be answered and when it does she will find her father. But every time she hung up after she heard her father's voice say "this is dean's other, other cell, so you must know what to do."

* * *

_October 2012_

Dean and Cas were back from purgatory. Sam found a way to get in and out of purgatory to save his brother and Cas, but that was after endless hours of research and dealing with Crowley. But six months later he finally had them back.

They were at Rufus' cabin celebrating their escape from purgatory with beers and takeout food when dean's phone rang. He looked at the number and his eyes narrowed; he had never seen the number before and was contemplating whether he should pick it up or not. Sam and Cas looked up at Dean.

Dean placed his beer on the table and picked up the call and let out a short breath before saying "yeah!" into the phone. He furrowed his eyebrows further when there was no reply from the caller. He listened carefully trying to pick up on any kind of sound from the other end. He heard erratic breathing and a low whimper. He could tell by the breathing that the person on the other end was trying to calm down but before he could say anything he heard a beep and the call was disconnected.

Dean looked at his phone curiously trying to figure out what had happened when Sam interrupted

"Who was that?" Dean looked up at Sam.

"I don't know," dean said as he looked back down at his phone and went through his caller list. He noticed that he had a ton of missed calls from the same number. He went through his caller list and narrowed his eyes again before he could say anything his phone rang again. Seeing the same number on his screen dean picked up immediately.

"Hello, who is this?" dean said into his phone. He could hear the same erratic shallow breathing. Dean could tell that something was wrong and seeing how this number tried to contact him so desperately he patiently asked again

"Who is this? How did you get my number?" after this he heard the person on the other end take in a deep breath and heard the words

"You can do this." A low feminine voice came through the speaker although it sounded like it came from a little afar.

"You can do what?" dean asked in a low authoritative voice. He heard the girl take in a breath again and just as he was about to say something the girl just blurted out

"I think you are my dad." She sounded very unsure of herself.

"What?" dean asked into the phone, now a little confused at what was going on.

"I'm sorry, that wasn't meant to come out that way" she said quickly. Dean was silent he was getting a little angry now. He thought some kid was trying to get a kick out of him. He was going to yell her but she continued.

"Is this Dean Winchester?" she asked. He could tell from the quiver in her voice that she was on the verge of crying.

"Yes, this is he. How did you get this number? And how do you know my name?" he asked clearly not remembering giving out this information to a child. But he continued with a calmer tone, so as not to startle the girl, whom he could tell was fighting back tears.

"I got the number from my mother's phone" she replied not knowing how to proceed. Seeing as she wasn't going to elaborate dean continued

"Where is your mother? Can you put her on the phone please?" dean asked as calmly as he could. He could tell from her voice that she was on the verge of breaking down and he was worried that something supernatural might have happened to her or her family.

"She passed away six months ago" she said. Dean didn't know how to continue seeing as the girl was upset and believed that he was her father so he tried to get out more information from her. But before he could ask her for her name, the girl seemed to have calmed down a bit. She took a deep breath and just blurted out

"My mom's name is Ferry Anders Baker. She died six months ago in a freak accident, at least that's what people call it and I've been looking for you ever since. My mom said that my dad's name is Dean Winchester. I tried looking for you and the first thing I found was this number on my mom's cell under that name. Do you remember my mother?" she asked as she let out a huge breath like she lifted a huge weight off her chest. The last question came with a hint of hope in her voice.

Dean tuned out after he heard the name Ferry Anders Baker. He was shocked and only partially heard what she had to say he was silent for a bit thinking back to when he last met Ferry then it hit him.

"But that was almost 13 years ago," he said with a little hint of surprise in his voice.

"I'll be 13 this December," she said. Dean could feel the uncertainty in her voice like she was second-guessing herself. He quickly did some math on his fingers to count back nine months from December. The gears were turning in his head and he was realizing that either this was a trap and some supernatural being was playing him or he might have actually fathered a daughter. He thought the former was more likely than the latter so he decided to check it out.

"What's your name kid?" he asked as he grabbed a pen and a paper.

"Viola Baker," she said.

"Where do you live viola?" He asked as he jotted down the name.

"…Springfield, Illinois" she gave him his address. He scribbled it onto the sheet.

"Okay viola" he said as calmly as possible "I am about a day and a half's drive away from you. I'll drive down and we can sort this out okay?" he said with a calm reassuring tone.

"Mhmm… are you my father?" she asked again with a little hope. Dean didn't know how to answer that. He didn't know if it was his daughter, something supernatural or just all a big misunderstanding. All he knew was that he and Ferry were once in a relationship when he was 20 years old and he, in fact, did like her a lot but his job kept him from pursuing the relationship. So he simply said

"That's exactly what I'm coming to find out. I and your mother were a thing back in the spring of 1999 sometime in April" he said trying to comfort the kid a little seeing as how she just might be his daughter.

"I'll see you soon kid. Call me if something comes up" he said not knowing what else to say.

"Okay. Thanks a lot." She said in a whisper and quickly hung up.

* * *

Viola was back home after a tiring school day. After her mother's death, she had a small routine in the evenings. She usually comes home to an empty house, it's very rare that her stepdad would be home at this time. She was actually very grateful for that.

She had witnessed her mom's death and she knew for a fact that it was not a normal accident but no one believed a word she said. She always felt like something was watching her, following her around and she never felt safe. Her stepdad wouldn't listen to a word she said. Told her she had a wild imagination, and when she insisted that she was telling the truth he would lose his temper at her. He was a short-tempered man and she had learned the hard way, not to take any of her problems to him. She was scared and lonely and all that kept her going was the fact that someday she will find her father and everything will change.

So she tried to find him, every day after she was done with homework she would pull out her phone and make the call, to the number she now knew by heart. She would wait and hope that maybe today he would pick up, but every day for the past 6 months she hung up after hearing an all too familiar recording that said "this is dean's other, other cell, so you must know what to do." She was strong-willed and determined to find her dad, but she slowly lost hope and she was a little angry at herself for not trying harder, at her mom for not telling her more about her dad and a little mad at her dad for not picking up.

So suddenly today when Dean picked up, it took her by surprise. Her eyes welled up and she couldn't speak through the lump in her throat. She didn't know what to say or do, she heard the voice coming from the cell, it sounded so much like the recording, for a second she didn't believe that he actually picked up so she froze and when she realized what had happened almost acting on a reflex she hung up.

She kicked herself for hanging up after all this was the closest she had ever come to finding out about her father so she quickly called him back. This time he picked up almost instantly and she froze again, but the urge to know the truth was stronger so she tried her best to calm down and instead of the methodical conversation she had planned out in her head ever since she was a kid she simply blurted out "I think you are my dad" instead of answering his questions. She then blushed and her heart skipped a beat when he almost yelled "what?" through the phone. She thought he wouldn't believe her just like everyone else. She quickly gave an apology and tired her best to keep from bursting into tears. She knew that crying was not going to help her. Her head was racing with a million thoughts a minute all her insecurities and self-doubt came back to her in a rush. She couldn't get out any of the words she was thinking. She simply answered questions as he threw them at her and tried her best to collect her thoughts. She collected herself and tried to calm down, then scared that he might hang up on her she blurted out what she thought will make him believe her. She felt a little relief after that but then her mind kept going back to what if's?

What if he doesn't believe me? What if he denies knowing her mother? What if he isn't her father at all?

Her mind kept racing as he asked her a few more questions and she answered them, all the while holding back tears. she felt really stupid for doing this but when he said he was coming to meet her, when he said he remembered her mother, when his timeline somehow matched hers and just something about his voice, was calming and she held on to her hope and just as the conversation came to an end she heard her stepdad walk through the door and she whispered her last words for she didn't want him to know that she may have found her dad.

She turned around to see her stepdad standing at her door she immediately felt a wave of fear and she held her breath for a second. He smiled at her and walked into the room. She looked down at her feet and wondered if he knew about her conversation. She didn't want him to know. She didn't want him to somehow stop her from finally meeting Dean Winchester, whom she believed was her father. So she put on an emotionless face, she fought the rush of emotions she felt all at once after her conversation with dean. She knew all too well that if her stepdad found out he might stop her from meeting him, she looked up at him her green eyes meeting his brown ones. He gave her a small grin. She stood there hoping he didn't hear anything.

**A.N :** _I have already started off the next chapter and will be posting it next week. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: I have a daughter

**disclaimer: **i do not own supernatural or any of their characters. i only borrowed one line from the 'slice girls' episode in season 7 all credit for that goes to the writers of supernatural.

**author's note: **thank you for the review and thanks to the people who have read and followed my story i really appreciate it. also i read through the previous chapter and came across some typos and i apologize for that, i did proof read this chapter 2 extra times to make sure that i didn't have any typos. I hope I didn't miss any. with that, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Viola's stepdad was a few feet in front of her. He dragged in his suitcase along with him. She looked at the suitcase puzzled, but still putting on her best poker face, she stared at him.

"I'm going to Rochester to attend a party; I'll be back in a day or so. Don't burn down the house while I'm gone" he said rather coldly. Viola was relieved that he was leaving, she made sure not to show it on her face. She nodded at him and said "okay" in response.

"I've left some money on the kitchen counter and the fridge is stocked. You remember the rules don't you?" He continued. Viola just nodded back at him, not trusting her voice one bit.

"Alright, keep the house clean. Don't bring your friends over and don't go in my room" he said before turning around and leaving.

Viola sat down on the bean bag in her room. A wave of emotions going through her, but most of all she was in awe at her luck. She finally managed to get in touch with who she believed was her dad, her stepdad didn't hear her conversation and the cherry on top was that he wasn't going to be there when dean arrived. Then her thoughts went back to meeting dean, suddenly she was flustered and felt butterflies in her stomach. All her life she imagined meeting her dad, she played the moment in her head a million times before. She was happy that finally all the effort she put into finding her dad was going to pay off.

Viola was quite smart and she tried her best to find out who her dad was. Her mind drifted back to the night her mom came home completely drunk. It was on that night that viola actually found out what her father was like. Her mom was too drunk to stop herself and viola listened to every word and held on to them. She listened and formed an image of her dad, through her mother's description. After her mom's death viola had done everything in her power to find her dad, the man her mom described. A week after her mother died her stepdad came into her room holding a box; he dumped the box onto her bed

"I guess your mom knew something about your dad after all." That's all he said before he left her alone again.

She looked through the box and found a picture of two men and her mother in the middle of them and she found pages that were ripped out. The pages were from her mother's journal she assumed as they contained a diary entry about the men in the picture. From the journal entry she could make out that the tall one was Sam and the short one was dean. The journal entries started off from the time her mother and dean met; to the time she found out that she was pregnant. The entries also told her why ferry never told her about her father but it was unclear of whether she told dean. The journal entries also gave her an idea about his line of work. Along with the diary entries viola also found a black book that looked rather old but she couldn't make out what the book contained, it was written in some sort of ancient language, she concluded before tossing it aside. Ever since then viola's longing to meet her father just grew tenfold. And with these thoughts swimming through her head viola slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

Dean didn't realize that he had started pacing around the room when he was on the phone. When he ended the call his back was towards Sam and Cas, when he turned around he was met with the curious faces of his brother and Cas. Dean quickly filled them in on his conversation with viola and he began packing a duffel bag, when Sam interrupted

"Wait, dean! Where are we going?" he asked a little freaked out with the new information.

"Springfield, Illinois. Look I am just as confused as you are, for all we know this could be a trap" dean said, staring at Sam wondering why he wasn't packing.

"Yeah dean but she could also be your daughter. You did have a relationship with ferry. "Sam said matte-of-factly.

"I know that Sam" dean was going to continue when Cas interrupted

"I'll look into it" and before the brothers could say anything he disappeared.

Dean was driving all night while Sam was asleep in the passenger seat; they were riding in silence which dean was thankful for as he did not want to talk about his whole situation. Meanwhile Sam was eager to know if there was any truth to the matter so he did some digging when they stopped at a diner for a bite. The more research Sam did the less he believed that this had anything supernatural to do with it, according to him everything about viola baker checked out, the only thing that struck Sam as unusual was her mother's death and he relayed this information to dean, looking up at him and catching his attention "so get this…" he trailed off.

* * *

_viola was enjoying a lovely home cooked dinner with her mother. Her stepdad was still at work. They were having a rather cheerful time which was unusual to viola. She found it unusual because matters at home were not really great. Ferry and Mike (viola's stepdad) were constantly fighting and arguing. So when Ferry plastered a smile on her face and decided to spend a fun evening with her daughter to lift their spirits, viola found it unusual but she went along with it because it made her mother happy._

_They were sitting at the table and viola was enjoying the tacos her mother had made. They were giggling and talking about their favorite TV show when suddenly her mother was sent flying across the room._

'_MOM' viola shrieked. She ran to her mother's side, fear taking over her. She watched, wide eyed in shock as her mother was being ripped apart by an invisible force. She didn't know how to help, there were scratches and rips all over her mother's torso and thigh, and viola watched in horror as the force moved towards her mother's neck slashing it open and the light left her mother's eyes and cold dark eyes stared back at her. Suddenly she was flung across the room and she could feel something come for her next, she screamed…_

Viola woke up panting and clutching at her throat, her face covered in sweat. Her vision was foggy and it took her a while to calm down. Once she felt better she stumbled onto her feet and dashed to the kitchen to get some water. She was still frightened and breathing heavily, longing for her mother. Her mother would have hugged her and made her feel safe, but her mother was dead. Then her thoughts drifted back to her dad, she wondered what he would do if he was here. Would he tell her to get over it like mike and send her away or would he be there for her and calm her down?

Again she found that her mind was racing and she felt anxious, so she decided to take her mind off of things. It was a Saturday and school had just closed for fall break. she made herself a cup of hot chocolate, it was around 7 am in the morning and she decided she would make herself breakfast later. she left the kitchen picked up a supernatural book from the bookshelf in her room and made her way to the patio. She perched onto the swing and pulled a throw blanket over herself and read the book while sipping her hot chocolate. She had stumbled onto the series while she was trying to find her dad. She had run a search for Sam and dean Winchester on her laptop and one of the results she found was this series. She thought nothing of it at first, but then she connected the dots and something about the way the books were written made her believe that they were about the same Sam and dean she was looking for, or at least she hoped. Besides she loved reading books so if not a lead about her father she might as well have found some entertainment. As she read the stories she found similarities between the Sam and dean in the book and the Sam and dean mentioned in the pages of her mom's journal. Even the description of them in the book matched that of the picture she possessed. After all, she knew what they did for a living, it was mentioned in her mother's journal and she was cautious to skip the parts that entailed their sex life.

Viola was excited and nervous about meeting dean and she spent her time reading books and listening to music, trying her best to stay calm and not lose her mind over it.

* * *

It was about 3 in the afternoon when Sam and dean stopped for lunch.

"so, do you really think there is a chance that she could be your daughter?" Sam asked breaking the silence.

"I don't know. I mean it's possible" dean said. Sam scoffed at dean

"dean the last time this happened she turned out to be a crazy man killing monster"

"you're comparing this to Emma? Emma was the result of a one night stand gone horribly wrong. Besides, you killed her." Dean tried his best not to yell. He didn't understand why he felt so angry about the whole ordeal.

"look man I'm sorry about that. But she was a monster and she was going to kill you and if I had to do it again I would. I'd rather have my human brother alive than an abnormally strong, man killing niece." Dean was not mad at Sam for killing Emma, he understood why Sam had to kill her, but he always wished that had a different outcome.

Sam realized that this conversation was leading nowhere so he remained silent when they heard the familiar flutter of wings and Cas was plopped down on the seat next to Sam facing dean. Dean jumped

"Cas!" he grumbled as he gave Cas an annoyed look "got anything?" he asked

"it took a lot of digging; someone went through a lot of trouble to hide your daughter's existence. According to heaven your daughter died at age 2."

"so I had a daughter?" Dean asked confused.

"no." Cas paused "you have a daughter. I visited the girl. She most certainly is alive and is definitely human" Cas said matter-of-factly.

"you visited her? " dean asked a little offended seeing as he himself hadn't laid eyes on her yet.

"how is she alive?" Sam asked

Cas looked at dean "I, as you humans call it 'spied' on her. But it was not easy. I wouldn't have found her if it wasn't for the address she gave you, your daughter is heavily warded from angels, demons and most things supernatural" And then turned to Sam "like I said someone went through a lot of trouble to hide her existence. It makes sense; she would have been very useful during the apocalypse. It would certainly have changed the way things turned out if she were to be a part of it."

"so your douchebag brothers would have shamelessly used her to coax us into saying yes, if they knew she existed." Dean more stated than asked.

"yes. The angels would have used her to get you to say yes to Michael and the demons would have used her to get Sam to say yes to Lucifer." Cas said in his serious monotone voice. He then continued "but there is something about her. It's like something or someone is watching over her. I couldn't really see what it was. But I know it's not a guardian angel as heaven hasn't assigned one to her"

"huh. We can never catch a break. Even my human daughter has something supernatural tethered to her" dean grumbled.

"well we just have to find out what it is then. If it hasn't killed her, then maybe it's there to protect her." Sam added trying to give his brother some hope.

"when has it ever been that simple?" dean countered. Then out of the blue with an array of emotion in his voice he said

"I have a daughter." More to himself than the other two, but Sam understood what his brother was feeling and simply nodded and Cas tilted his face to the side while staring at dean intently.

* * *

It was around 6 in the evening when Sam and dean reached viola's house. Dean parked the impala in the driveway and they both got out and walked up to the door.

Viola was reading one of the unpublished supernatural books on her iPad in the living room when she heard the rumble of the impala. She set her iPad on the coffee table and walked up to the window by the door. She peered through the window to see two men who looked a lot like the ones in the picture only a little older walk towards the house. Her heart raced and she fumbled to open the door.

Just as Sam and dean were about to knock on the door they heard someone working the door knob and the door flew open and a 4'8" 12 year old looked back at them. They watched as her expression changed from excited to nervous and finally landed on a smile. They smiled back as they took in her appearance.

"you must be Sam and dean" she said not knowing what to say to them. How was she going to go about this? This was going to be a long uncomfortable conversation she thought. They were silent for a while.

"yes. I'm Sam and this is my brother dean" Sam broke the silence pointing to himself and then his brother.

"I'm viola" ebony said with a little confidence as she stuck out her hand to shake theirs and invited them in.

Dean had no idea what to say to her. He knew that viola was his daughter. Castiel had confirmed that. But he didn't know how to break the news to her.

Viola had a million questions to ask him but before any of them could say anything else the room was filled with a blinding white light and the Winchesters shielded their eyes. After the light subsided, a tall, lean woman appeared in the middle of the room.

* * *

**author's note: **next chapter will be up next week.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: look at her

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own supernatural or their characters. this is purely fiction based off of fiction.

**Author's note:** a big thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read, favorite, follow and review my story. I really appreciate it. please do post reviews. I would love to know what you all think about it.

* * *

** previous chapter**

…the room was filled with a blinding white light and the Winchesters shielded their eyes. After the light subsided, a tall, lean woman appeared in the middle of the room.

* * *

The woman's beauty was breathtaking. Her hair was voluminous and neatly pulled up in a braided bun. She wore a laurel wreath around her head and a few strands of hair fell to the sides of her face perfectly shaping it. She wore a flowing white gown synched at the waist by a brown belt and held together at her shoulders by a gold broche. She wore brown leather sandals that stopped past her ankles. She had a heavenly glow to her skin. She stood facing dean.

The three of them first stood in awe and simply stared at the woman in front of them. Dean felt a nudge at his arm and he turned to his left to see viola tugging on to the back of his flannel shirt trying to get his attention. Suddenly dean's instincts kicked in, he hadn't found out that he was a father more than 3 hours ago but he already felt the need to protect his daughter from whatever was happening. He lunged forward gave viola a stern look and whispered "stay back" in her ear as he pushed her behind him and acted as a human shield. He then quickly brought out his gun from the small of his back and trained it on the woman, while Sam did the same.

The woman's eyes followed dean and she smirked when they brought out their guns.

"That's cute" she said, her voice laced with sass. She gave an amused look as Sam moved slowly towards dean to stand beside him.

"What are you?" dean growled at the woman, taking one step closer to her.

The woman calmly looked at dean and then Sam and said

"I am Soteria, the Greek goddess of safety, salvation, deliverance and preservation from harm. To simply put it I'm the goddess of protection. I was bound by a spell to protect your daughter dean." Her voice was calm and soothing. She did not seem as a threat anymore but they still aimed their guns at her.

Viola's eyes grew wide as she heard that.

"Who bound you?" Sam asked as he stepped forward to shield viola.

"I was summoned by viola's mother; she bound me with the help of a spell she got from a very ancient book. I still don't understand how she got her hands on that book. "She paused looked past the brothers to catch a glimpse of viola and then continued.

"That bond was broken when Ferry died, but I am quite fond of your daughter dean. She really is a very sweet, innocent child. I felt obligated to protect her at least until she found you."

She then raised her hand and with a flick of her wrist the guns went flying out of Sam and dean's hand and with another flick of her wrist she pushed them away from viola. They couldn't move. Sam was closest to viola and he tried grabbing her wrist to pull her behind him, but his range of motion was highly restricted by the goddess's hold on him, viola couldn't move either, she just stood there scared for her life, her face was pale, she noticed Sam's arm trying to grab her and desperately tried to move towards him, but the goddess's hold on the three of them was too strong.

The goddess walked towards viola and placed a hand on her forehead and viola just stared straight at the goddess's hand.

"don't you dare do anything to her" dean said in a low threating voice as he watched a small glow move from her fingers to his daughter's forehead. Soteria then dropped her hand from viola's forehead and moved back.

"What did you do to her?" Sam asked in an intimidating growl but that did not seem to shake the goddess. She looked straight into viola's eyes and said

"That should help you sense when you are in danger" her voice still calm and soothing, she then looked at Sam "don't worry Sam, your niece is fine. Like I said I was summoned and bound to protect her. I mean no harm to her or the two of you" she said pointing at the brothers who were still struggling to break free of her grip.

"You should be warned, the second I leave this room all warding that I put up to protect viola will fail. I can feel demons closing in on this place. You should leave immediately." She said with a sense of concern as she released the Winchesters from her grip.

"Why would demons be making their way here? How do they know about any of this?" Sam asked. He was skeptical, he didn't trust Soteria, and neither did dean.

Soteria just smiled at them. Dean felt his blood boil, first this goddess says she wants to protect viola, then she shoves them aside, does god knows what to her and now she's just going to up and leave the child without any protection what so ever while they may have demons on their ass. He didn't understand why ferry had summoned a Greek goddess in the first place. What was so threatening that she didn't call him and instead trusted an ancient Greek goddess to protect their daughter.

"Answer him" dean growled with an irritable tone. The goddess simply smiled back at them

"Me, making my presence known might have sent out a cosmic ripple which may have peaked the interest of certain angles and demons, and they may be looking for the cause." She shot a malevolent grin at the brothers. Dean picked up on it.

"If you knew that was going to happen then why did you show yourself? You said you were here to protect us not feed us to a bunch of demon dickbags, unless you wanted this to happen" dean was not having any of what Soteria was saying. He knew better than to trust anything supernatural.

"Like I said dean I was bound to protect your daughter, that bond broke the second ferry died. You should be grateful that I stuck around for as long as I did. Oh and tell your angel friend that he owes me one for letting him snoop around like that, I would have killed him if he didn't reek of beers and leather." She said keeping the grin on her face then suddenly her face became straight and void of emotion and in all seriousness she yelled almost annoyed at how they were still standing there.

"Now, Take responsibility for your actions" she yelled pointing towards viola "and get the hell out of here. You are the only people who can keep her safe." She said with genuine concern for the child in her voice and with a bright flash of light she vanished.

Viola was awe struck. Not only did she find her dad but she also found out she was being protected by a Greek goddess and apparently angels and demons were real and after her, all this occurred in a matter of 10 minutes and she was still soaking in all the information. She realized that they might be in danger and quickly got her wits about her. Her expression changed to a more serious one. She looked at Sam and dean. Her eyes shifting from Sam to dean expectantly, she had no idea what to do so looked for directions from them.

Sam and dean turned towards viola and registered the shock on her face, which disappeared quickly. Sam was quick to break the silence this time

"Hey viola" he said gently, trying not to scare the kid, they couldn't handle a breakdown right now. They needed to get out of here. So he kept his voice calm and soothing and with just a hint of urgency he continued

"I know it's a lot to take in" he paused trying to read her face and assess her state of mind, he saw the lost expression on her face and continued "we'll explain all of this, but right now" Sam stopped talking as he saw viola's face scrunch up in pain.

Viola held her head, shut her eyes in pain and let out a groan

* * *

**Vision:**

_She saw the front door of the house fling open and mike walk in, wearing a white US polo shirt, blue denim shorts and loafers. He looked at her and gave an almost sinister smile. She watched him as the feeling of fear grew. He walked towards them. Sam and dean turned to face him and they both stepped in front of her in an attempt to protect her._

"_Well what have we here?" mike said in a rather playful tone_

"_A party?" he asked. He looked at viola and with a smug face he continued before dean cut him off_

"_What are you?" dean growled. Mike simply ignored dean._

"_Viola, what did I say about bringing friends over?" he asked in a disappointed tone as he glared at her and his eyes went black. All the while viola stood there with this horrible pit in her stomach that told her something was colossally wrong._

* * *

Suddenly the pain was gone and she felt like she just recovered from a brain freeze. She felt two hands on her, one was gently tapping her face and the other was on her shoulder. She heard a worried voice

"V are you alright?" he asked. She panicked for a moment, she was confused at what was happening, she slowly got a hold of her senses, where she was, who she was with slowly came back to her.

"Hey kiddo open your eyes" she heard dean say. She opened her eyes and saw a pair of concerned green eyes staring back at her. They look familiar she thought.

"are you alright?" dean asked again, viola nodded at him before saying "I'm fine" dean looked at her face and when he was satisfied that she was fine he dropped his arms to his sides.

"What happened?" Sam asked. Viola thought about it for a moment, she wanted to collect her thoughts first before answering Sam, she wasn't entirely sure as to what had happened herself.

"I don't know, my head started to hurt and then suddenly I was dreaming, I think." Completely unsure of what it was, everything felt so real to her, she continued, the confusion audible in her voice

"I saw mike, he came in the door and he wasn't happy to see you two here and then" she stopped, thinking it was ridiculous, she looked up at Sam and dean and they urged her to go on, so she continued "his eyes turned black" she said a small tremble in her voice. She explained her vision to them with all the details. Suddenly she felt a rush; she felt like something threatening was closing in on them, she didn't know what it was but her intuition told her that she was in danger. The feeling made her shiver and dean jumped forward and held her shoulders and calmly reassured her that she was safe and she was alright. His grip was a firm but gentle one. One he had used on countless traumatized victims he had saved from the creatures that go bump in the night. But this felt different to him. He couldn't explain what he felt, or why he felt the need to desperately comfort her. He just needed to calm her down and make her feel safe. A feeling he only felt for his little brother but this was a little more intense.

Viola raised her hands and held the edge of his flannel shirt. She tugged at it and curled her fingers in them, without realizing it. Her subconscious mind acknowledged the fact that she had just met her father, they hadn't said more than two sentences to each other and he was already trying to comfort her and protect her. Something about that made her feel safe and she felt like she could trust him. She listened to his voice and tried to match her breathing to his.

When she calmed down a little, Sam tugged at dean's elbow and nodded towards the door, dean nodded back. He understood that they needed to leave so he tugged at viola and reminded her that they needed to leave. Just then the door flung open and viola's eyes grew wide, Sam and dean instantly turned around and they both stepped in front of her effectively blocking his path towards he. Mike was wearing exactly what she saw in her 'dream' at least that's what she labeled it and that simply alarmed her further. The closer he got the more that heart wrenching feeling grew and she desperately wanted to get away from mike, but her feet wouldn't budge. And just like she dreamt it he stepped towards her gave her the same sinister grin and as though scripted the whole scene played out in front of her.

The brothers sprang into action as soon as they saw the black eyes. Sam reached back into his jacket to retrieve his bottle of holy water and dean quickly brought out the demon knife. Sam splashed mike with holy water and mike let out a scream as his skin sizzled. Dean took that time to shove viola towards the back of the house.

"Run and hide" he called out to her, she broke out of her daze at the sudden push and picked up her feet and ran towards her room. She realized that the farther she got from mike the less threatened she felt, that helped her calm down and think of a way to protect herself. She quickly bolted towards her closet and shut herself in there. Her closet had a compartment that was big enough for her to squeeze into; it was well hidden by the clothes that hung in front of them. She made quick work of hiding herself in the compartment. She still felt that feeling in her gut that told her she was in danger. She sat there waiting for Sam or dean to get her, all the while trying her best to keep calm and control her breathing; she couldn't control anything else so she focused on schooling her emotions, trying her best to not let her fear and worry get the best of her. About 5 minutes later those emotions suddenly died down, she didn't feel threatened anymore. Viola sat up straight suddenly feeling very safe and that feeling of security simply kept growing, two minutes later she heard dean call out to her. She slowly made her way out of her hiding place and got out of the closet. She walked out to the hallway and she watched as both Sam and dean approached her. Suddenly that warm feeling she had moments ago got stronger, the closer she got to them the better she felt. It was like their very presence made her feel safe.

Before she even knew what she was doing she reached out to dean wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tight. She rested her head on his chest and just stood there, breathing and listening to his heartbeat, she felt safe.

Dean was surprised by this. He had saved many people before but none of them gave him this reaction. Most of them didn't even thank him. He looked over at Sam who simply gave him a quizzical look. Dean returned the hug. In that moment he felt a wave of emotions, he realized that he was hugging his daughter. He just met his daughter and this was the first time they hugged, he gave her a small peck on her head and held her tight. He didn't know what to do, so he simply welcomed the embrace and held her close.

Viola didn't realize what she was doing, it was like her body worked on it's own accord; she just knew that she felt very comforted by his touch. She pulled away from dean and still in the trance of how their presence made her feel she looked up into his eyes and gave him a smile. She then walked over to Sam and did the same. No words were exchanged. She just walked up to Sam wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. Neither of them could understand what was going on, but they decided that the questioning could wait. Sam returned the hug and held her close too.

Viola didn't know why but she just needed to be held by the both of them, she needed that contact and she let that urge drive her actions. Moments later she realized what she was doing, it finally hit her that she hadn't met these men more than an hour ago and in that hour a lot had happened and now she was abruptly hugging them. She pulled away from Sam and looked away from him, suddenly feeling very shy. She quickly whispered an apology under her breadth

"Sorry about that" she said her face flushed red from embarrassment and she quickly blurted out an explanation for her actions but couldn't get the words right. She somehow couldn't put in words what she felt.

"I just… I felt… I don't know why I did that. Mike got close and I felt so unsafe and terrible but then I got away and I felt safer and then, the closer I got to you the safer I felt and I just felt so comfortable and I have no idea why I... I'm sorry" she babbled, trying to put in words how she felt.

"Hey" Sam said gently stopping the babbling kid and getting her attention. "It's okay, we don't mind it." He said trying to calm her down. "We need to leave; this place isn't safe right now. Not after everything that just took place." Viola looked up at Sam and just nodded at him. Dean was just about to speak up when Castiel popped up behind them. This startled dean

"Dammit Cas! How many times" he said in a gruff tone throwing his hands up in frustration at the angel.

"hello dean" was all Cas gave as a reply.

"It's dangerous here, you need to leave now, and I'll take care of the body" Cas said with a sense of urgency in his tone. He quickly reached his hand out to their shoulders and zapped all of them to the impala. Dean was in the driver's seat, Sam was shotgun and viola was in the backseat. Dean was mad at Cas for teleporting them without a proper explanation but that had to wait. He shot a glance through his rearview mirror at the clearly confused kid in the backseat.

"hey V" he said turning around to face her. "why don't you take some rest, while we're moving? I know it's scary and confusing, just know that you are safe now and we'll talk about this when we stop. Okay?"

Viola just nodded back at him still recovering from being zapped to the car.

"make yourself comfortable back there and tell us if you need anything." Sam said turning around to face her too.

"thanks" she said in a small voice as dean revived the engine of the impala and sped off towards Rufus' cabin. It was close to 7 in the evening when they left Illinois.

Viola thought about everything that had just happened in the past hour and made a mental note of everything she was going to ask dean about. She had so many questions swimming through her mind and she slowly drifted off to sleep, Resting her head on the window.

2 hours into the drive, all that could be heard in the impala was the low beat of Metallica and the rumble of the engine. Dean looked into his rearview mirror and his heart swelled at the sight of his daughter peacefully sleeping in the backseat. Sam had removed his jacket and tried his best to cover her from the front of the car. Sam noticed as a small smile crept onto dean's face. There were a million thoughts running through Sam's mind about his niece and the events of the evening and what they were going to do next. Now that viola was in the equation everything was going to change, but Sam pushed back all those thoughts and just enjoyed this moment. He hadn't seen dean smile like that in a long time and he wasn't going to bombard him with his concerns now, so he simply looked back at his niece and took in the sleeping girl, after a moment he looked at dean who was still smiling and with a hint of warmth and joy in his voice Sam spoke

"she looks just like you" Sam said in a soft voice. "her eyes, the freckles on her face, she even has your nose" Sam said in a gaiety voice. When dean heard Sam, his heart swelled a little more; if Sam was saying it then it had to have some truth to it.

"you've been staring at me for too long. That's just plain creepy" dean said in a cheeky tone.

"I've been staring at you my whole life dean. I've spent practically every day of my life with you. If I had the skill I could perfectly sketch your face blindfolded and you wouldn't find a difference." He chuckled.

Dean looked back at the sleeping form of his daughter and smiled again

"just look at her" he paused there was a light tremble in his voice "she's beautiful Sam" he said and chocked up again. "I'm a father" he said and paused again reinforcing the fact in his head. Sam just patiently listened and waited for his brother to continue, he knows dean hates chick flick moments but he also knows that dean desperately needs one right now to deal with his feelings.

"what if I mess up? What if something happens to her, all because she is the daughter of dean Winchester, the jackass who has pissed of heaven, hell and everything in between? What happens if I become dad? We know he tried his best but he still wasn't dad of the year." dean voiced his insecurities to Sam.

"dean you don't know that. You can't beat yourself up about something you haven't even done yet. And loose that train of thought, that's one rabbit hole you don't want to jump into or it will suck you in and there's no coming back from it." He paused for a moment to gauge dean's reaction and continued

"You're going to be a great father. I mean, you practically raised me dean. Dad taught me a lot about hunting sure, but you taught me how to be human. When it really mattered you were there for me and I turned out fine. And don't give me that crap about how you think you screwed up with me, because you know damn well that you didn't and you are not a failure." Sam knew dean well enough to know how his brother was thinking and he tried his best to help dean put his insecurities to rest. Dean reached out and took Sam's hand that was in between them on the leather seat and squeezed it once.

"thanks Sammy" he said letting go off his hand. Dean hated chick flick moments but he needed this and he was grateful that Sam didn't give him a hard time about it. He took in what Sam said and willed his mind to believe it.

They had now put at least 200 miles between them and Illinois and dean figured they could use a break to freshen up and he really needed to talk to his daughter. So he pulled off at the next exit to Missouri and looked for a decent motel for them to spend the night at.

* * *

**author's note: **stay tuned for the next chapter. it'll be up within the next week.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: tell her the truth

* * *

**disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural or any of their characters. I have used a line or two from the series and all credit for those lines go to the writers and editors of supernatural. however, I own viola.

**Author's note: **big thanks to everyone that's reading, please leave a review, I would love to know what you think about it, it motivates me and encourages me to continue.

* * *

The Impala was parked in front of the motel room. Sam and Dean had actually looked for a motel that was better than the usual crappy ones they crashed at. Viola was still asleep in the back seat. Sam and Dean were unloading their duffels from the trunk. Sam's concerns were now eating at him and he couldn't wait any longer so he finally broke the silence.

"So what happens now dean? Are we going to hunt with a 12-year-old in tow?" Sam asked he used a soft voice he did not want to upset dean.

"I don't know Sam. It seems like the safest thing to do." Dean's eyes shifted from Sam to the sleeping girl in the backseat.

"You heard what Mike said. Soteria literally put up a bat single when she left, telling everything supernatural that Dean Winchester has a daughter. If anything mike said is remotely true then she has a price on her head." Sam said pointing towards Viola.

"Well if what Mike said is true then what else am I supposed to do Sam? She's my daughter. She doesn't need to know me, just being related to me puts her in danger. There are so many monsters out there jonesing for our blood and if they know about her" he paused, the slightest quiver in his voice was prominent. Dean couldn't think of what would happen if monsters got their hands on his kid. The very thought of it sent shivers down his spine and made him furious all at the same time. He took a deep breath and continued.

"All I know is if I keep her close, I keep her safe and that's all I want Sammy. I can't take it if something happens to her and I'm not there to stop it. She's the safest with us and you know it." He looked at Sam with a knowing look, begging him to understand how he felt.

Sam simply nodded at Dean, he knew Dean was right; both of them were the best hunters he knew off and she would be safest with them. Then Sam's train of thought shifted to other issues that would arise in raising a kid on the road.

From what Mike told them hell's angels were on the lookout for viola and they had put out a monster APB on her. They still had no clue why, but Sam thought that being a Winchester was probably reason enough for them.

"What about school?" he asked thoughtfully. At this dean knew that Sam was onboard with him and they were both on the same page. This eased dean a little, he knew damn well that he couldn't do this alone and seeing that Sam was not arguing back made him feel like he was doing the right thing.

"She needs a stable education and she's not safe in public school and if monsters are after her we can't exactly leave hunting either. " Dean nodded in acknowledgment. They both stood in silence trying to find a way to give her a stable education, after a moment the both of them looked up at each other in tandem. Dean simply grinned at Sam like the Cheshire cat

"You could home school her. It's about time you put your geeky self to use for something other than research." He said. Sam glared at dean with his classic bitch face.

"Come on Sammy! I can't do this without you and you would get some bonus bonding time with your niece. Besides, I've always thought that you would make a good teacher" dean continued trying to butter him up. Sam chuckled

"She's my niece dean, of course I'll do it" he said with a smile.

"we will have to teach her all the lore and train her too, dean" Sam said, it was running in the back of his head, he thought about bringing it up another time but figured that now was as good a time as any.

"What? No way. She is not going to be a hunter" dean said raising his voice.

"You don't have to teach her to be a hunter dean, you have to teach her to defend herself. We've been around the supernatural for so long, you know how cunning those sons of bitches can be. She needs to know how to protect herself if we're for some reason not around to do it." Sam reasoned.

"I won't let that happen in the first place" dean barked

"Dean you don't know that. Teaching her how to defend herself is not the same as teaching her to be a hunter. What happens when we are out following a lead or something and something decides to attack her? She won't be able to protect herself because we didn't teach her how to." Dean stopped to think, he thought about what Sam said and although he hated it, he knew Sam was right.

"Fine!" Dean grumbled. "But I don't like it one bit" he continued.

"Sounds like a plan," Sam said as he lifted their bags from the floor.

"How are you going to tell her?" Sam asked

_I don't know, Sammy. I haven't been in her life for 12 years. I don't know the first thing about her, I just waltz into her life and start calling the shots to keep her safe. What if she hates me?_ dean thought, but he pushed that to the back of his mind and shrugged at his brother.

Sam gave Dean a reassuring smile

"Just talk to her, and be honest with her" Sam said before making his way into the motel room.

* * *

Dean had woken viola up and the three of them were seated in the motel room. It was a decent motel, it didn't have any unexplainable stains and it looked clean. They even gave complementary snacks, with little mints on your pillow and had the small bottles of soap, shampoo, and lotion in the washroom. It was better than the usual crappy motels. The room was well decorated and smelled nice. There was a pull-out couch that Sam had set up with sheets and pillows and the usual twin beds. Dean sat at the edge of one of the beds, Sam sat at the edge of the other and viola sat in the middle of them in a chair from the in-room dining set. They had just finished giving her their usual talk about things that go bump in the night and how they were after her. Everything fell silent for a while. Viola soaked in this information and dwelled on it for some time. Both brothers just stared at her face for some sort of reaction, but her expression didn't change one bit.

Viola was the picture of confusion, she sat in the middle of the room staring at the carpet but she wasn't really looking at it. She was trapped in her own mind, going about everything she just learned. Meanwhile, Sam and Dean had one of their silent conversations trying to figure out how she was taking it, before looking back at her for the answers. They watched as viola pinched her arm

"Not a nightmare." She stated. The boys couldn't help but chuckle at this, but they hid it, they had just shattered her idea of the world and they didn't want to upset her any more than they already had.

"So the guy in the trench coat, with the dreamy blue eyes is an angel? That's how he zapped us to the car?" she asked looking up at Dean, Dean frowned a little at the last part.

"Yup. He's **1000's of years old**" dean emphasized "and he is the only angel we can trust, all other angels in general are…"

"Dicks" viola cut dean off.

"How did you..."

"I read the books" she cut him off again.

"Where did you…"

"I found them when I was searching for you. Mom kept a journal entry about how she met you and how the two of you saved her from a vengeful spirit. She even had a picture of the three of you and I ran a search with whatever information I had. By the way, you have a very interesting criminal record. Anyway, I ran a search with both your names and that's how I found the book series. At first, I thought it was fiction then as I kept reading I thought maybe not, then it started spewing on about angels and demons and your multiple deaths, I thought I was crazy for believing any of it. The weirdest thing about those books is that it explains a lot about how you guys got your criminal record in the first place." she went on, this reminded the boys of Charlie, she was quite smart for making so many connections and actually being able to dig up so much information on them, seeing as how they were so careful about hiding their tracks and the way she spoke just sounded so much like her.

"You actually lived through all that?" viola asked

"That and a lot more," Sam said to her. "Man we have got to do something about those books," he said to Dean.

"Do you know anything about the goddess Soteria?" Sam asked her.

"No. I didn't even know she existed till she showed up. Although I've always felt like I was being watched my whole life. I now know that I was." She went silent after that. Sam was going to say something but one look at his brother told him to shut up. They could tell she wanted to say something but was thinking hard about it and in their experience sometimes keeping quiet got more information out of people than grilling them with too many questions. Finally, she spoke up.

"I saw mike," she said in a low voice "I saw him come in and I saw his eyes go black before it even happened and it happened exactly like I saw it and then after that I… when he got closer I felt so anxious and suddenly that anxious feeling just stopped and… I felt very safe when you two came to get me and I still feel that warm feeling, it's the same way I felt when mom was around and I have no clue why? I mean, it doesn't make sense, I met you guys not more than 4-5 hours ago and it's just strange to me" she said.

"Have you ever had these visions before?" Sam asked her.

"No" she shook her head for emphasis "it's new and honestly it scares me a little," she said.

"Hey it's okay, we don't have all the answers yet but if you want we can get you help in trying to figure that out. We have a family friend who is a psychic and she understands all this much better than we do, we can take you to her if that will help" dean said. She thought about it for a moment.

"That would be nice" she said. Then she fell silent again.

"What happened to mike?" she piped up after a moment.

"Well about mike" Dean paused, Sam and Dean had their silent conversation on whether they should tell the kid about what Mike said or not. Viola seemed to notice this but she didn't say anything.

"A demon possessed him and if we had exorcized him he would have just come back and would have spread word about your existence and you would have been in more danger than you are already in, so we killed the demon but unfortunately…" Sam paused " that means we also killed mike." Viola took in this new piece of information, she nodded at Sam.

"I know he was your stepdad, and I'm really sorry," Sam said

"It's okay" she said plainly "we weren't exactly close, to say the least," she said looking down. She didn't want to talk about their relationship so she looked for a quick change in topic.

"So you're my dad." She looked up at Dean, Sam and Dean noticed the change in topic but decided to let it happen. They couldn't expect her to open up to them so soon so they let it be for now.

"In the flesh and blood" he said to her, with a wide grin across his face.

"How did you know mom?" she asked, then kicked herself "that was a stupid question." She blushed.

"No, it's not" dean said a little more sternly than intended. She looked at him and listened to him intently at that.

"Me and Sammy here were in town with our dad on a case hunting down a ghost, which we later discovered was tethered to a gold ring. It belonged to a woman who was murdered by her husband and that ring was displayed at the local library in an antique exhibit, it was newly set up. I met her while working the case, she worked at the library and we crossed paths often while I was there. The ghost went after women and girls who had crushes on married men. Your mother was crushing on one of the hot celebrities on T.V who just so happened to be married. By the time we cracked the case the ghost was after your mother, we found the ring, salted and burned it and we were going to skip town but then our dad found a lead on the thing that killed our mom so we stayed for a week more before skipping town and me and your mom, well we became friends and fooled around a little. If I had known that she was pregnant with you…" dean paused now there was a lump in his throat. He felt awful that he missed 12 years of her life and she just read a book and was all caught up on his.

"She didn't tell me… I didn't know… I'm so sorry" he said

"It's not your fault that mum didn't tell you about me and now I know that it wasn't my fault that you weren't around either. Please don't blame yourself for that and never apologize to me about it either, it will never be your fault." She was relieved, all her life she thought that her dad left her because she wasn't good enough, but now she knew that wasn't true, she finally had answers to a lot of questions.

"So what happens now?" she asked.

They told her everything from how they were going to live on the road and how Sammy was going to home school her to how they were going to teach her self-defense and lore.

"…but you will not do any hunting, don't even think about it. You get me?" dean asked his voice becoming stern at the last part, this told viola that he would not take any of her crap regarding hunting, but she decided she didn't want to be a hunter, for now so she just nodded at him.

"Yup, absolutely no hunting" she repeated to him.

"good. For now, we're going to lay low at Rufus' cabin for a while," he said then his gaze and voice softened a bit

"I'm sorry v, I wish I could give you a more normal life than that, I know that this is going to be very difficult to adjust to and I am so sorry about that" he said, viola was silent for a while, she knew that it wasn't going to be easy to live with two men on the road and it was going to take a lot of understanding on her part and theirs to live this new life, everything about her life was going to change and she knew that it was the same for them.

"I don't mind" Viola said, then her voice chirped up a little "this way I'll get to know you, you have been a figment of my imagination for so long, it'll be nice. Besides, I like road trips, I used to beg mom to take me on them, but she didn't quite like it as much as I did. I know you don't think it's a normal life for a kid, but everyone has a different definition of normal, I'll just have to alter mine, being safe and going on really long drives are just the perks that come with it." She said with a smile on her face, she meant what she said, she really wanted to know her dad and was more than ready to live with him and she wanted to assure him that she was fine with it. Dean was baffled at her reaction. He and Sam had just shattered her perception of the world, yanked her away from her normal life and were going to change everything about it and she was fine with it, she wasn't freaking out or having a breakdown, she was instead accepting it. The only relation they had was that they were blood, otherwise, they were essentially strangers and she didn't hesitate in going with them all because she wanted to know her father better, she wanted to know more about him. He liked her optimism and enthusiasm, it felt like a breath of fresh air. Besides, he wanted to know more about her too.

**Author's note: **the next chapter will be up by next week, I've already started on it and it will concentrate more on bringing out viola's personality.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: grandparents part 1

* * *

**disclaimer: **i do not own supernatural and their characters. some of the lines from the show have been used in this chapter and all the credit for that goes to the writers of supernatural. i own viola ebony baker/Winchester.

**author's note:** thank you guys for sticking around and following and favoriting my story, please leave me a review, tell me what you think. i would love to know. this is a 2 part chapter, i had to break it off, in the end, it was getting too long and i was falling a little behind on finishing that segment so sorry about that.

* * *

The three of them had piled into the impala so they could go get dinner, dean was driving, Sam was shotgun and viola was in the backseat. Viola was wearing ankle socks, a plain black t-shirt and faded sky blue jeans that ended at her ankles when she got zapped to the car by Castiel, dean noticed this and wordlessly handed her a pair of his combat boots and one of his zip up hoodies that he rarely ever used and told her that they could stop by a store later to get her a new wardrobe, her eyes lit up at that, dean noticed this

"You love shopping don't you?" he asked her in a stark tone. She blushed at him.

"I do actually, but I promise I won't take too long" she said blasting puppy dog eyes at him. Man she looks just like Sammy, dean thought. At the thought of Sammy, dean looked up at Sam with a mischievous grin, but before he could stick Sam with shopping duty

"Not it!" Sam declared, but dean just lifted his fist and placed it on the palm of his other hand, Sam gave dean his bitch face and imitated him,

"Dammit!" dean scowled.

"Always with the scissors" Sam and viola said in tandem, they looked up at each other and burst out laughing. Dean however was not pleased, he got stuck with shopping duty and he was a little jealous that viola knew so much about him and he didn't know a damn thing about her, he cursed chuck for a minute before they walked out the door of the motel room.

Dean was blasting songs by guns and roses on the radio when they pulled out of the motel's parking lot. Sam lowered the volume

"Why don't we listen to something else for once?" Sam asked glancing back at viola, viola noticed this but dean didn't seem to pick up on it.

"House rules Sammy… driver picks the music shotgun shuts his cake hole" Dean said, Sam just rolled his eyes at dean

"It's ok" viola said patting Sam on the shoulder, "I know he likes Metallica and I don't mind it" she said with a smile. Dean looked at her through the rearview mirror and his jealousy just grew, by the time they reached the diner dean was full on pouting like a 5 year old. Viola noticed this and so did Sam

"Okay, what's wrong?" Sam asked

"It's not fair" dean grumbled now even sounding like a five year old, in a low voice so only Sam could hear

"What's not fair?" Sam whispered back

"She knows so much about me, us, from those darn books" dean croaked. Viola had heard their poor attempt at a hushed conversation; she just chuckled at his small tantrum

"Who's up for a game of 21 questions?" she asked, both of them turned to look at her like she had grown another head, viola ignored their look of surprise and continued

"we'll switch it up a little… you guys can ask me as many questions as you like and I will answer them first and then you guys have to answer them too" she said beaming a smile at them.

"Why do we have to answer them?" they asked in tandem

"Because this isn't an interrogation, which would just be weird" she said

"Fair enough" dean said as he took his seat at one of the booths, Sam sat beside dean and viola was opposite them, dean seemed to have cheered up a little after that. Immediately dean got down to business, he didn't even bother with looking at the menu, or the waitress who had handed them out. They didn't notice the questionable look she gave viola. Viola was wearing a grey zip up hoodie over her clothes that was way too big for her, if zipped up it would become a dress, it reached her knees and the sleeves were long and bulky for a 12 year old.

Sam and dean bombarded her with questions and they had their own rapid fire like they did on talk shows, in that time the boys learned a lot about viola, like her

Favorite color (navy blue),

Favorite music (pop and country; dean scoffed at that before declaring "zeppelin rules"),

Favorite band (it's a long list; the carpenters, Abba, eagles, backstreet boys, one direction, bangles, little mix; this surprised both boys, her taste in music ranged from the 60's to the present),

Favorite song (country roads, by john dever; once dean jumped on the music train he went all out), favorite singer (don't have one),

Favorite food (mac and cheese),

Hobbies ("I play the guitar; although I haven't been to classes after mom died" was her response), sports (she was a part of the school track team, and played badminton too for fun),

Aspirations (become an editor at a publishing house or a programmer "I am great with a computer as well, haven't decided yet"),

Birthday( December 20th 1999)

Do you have a middle name? (Its ebony, Sam knew, he did the research but dean didn't),

They asked about her friends and school. She had a group of 6 people she considered friends in school and two best friends named Cathy and Adam.

They steered clear of serious topics like her mom and family, Sam didn't know how to ask her about them or how she would react to it and dean just didn't want to have any more chick-flick moments than he already had that evening and they did have quite a few. They didn't know how they would answer those questions either so they just let it be for another time. In that time they learnt a lot about each other, viola was very observant, she picked up on all their subtle motions and behavior, like their speech pattern and how their mouth moved while they chewed their food and their expressions when they were confused or amused, it was an odd thing to do but that was what she did when she met new people, study them and make a catalogue of their characteristics in her brain. She had one for her mother too, she knew how her mother would react in almost any situation because she had studied her reactions for 12 years now, but she had a long way to go if she was going to figure out Sam and dean, they got thrown a new situation every day after all. They retired to the motel room after dinner and Sam and dean took the beds while viola took the pull out couch, upon her own insistence.

* * *

Viola was awake by 6:00 A.M, the boys were still asleep, she sat on the couch thinking for a while, her mind was racing with thoughts, she had no idea where she was right now, she didn't bother to ask them last night, she thought about everything that went on in the past 3 days of her life, she found her dad, they were attacked by demons, she met an angel, she lost her step-dad and now she was on her way to god knows where with her dad and uncle and they were going to raise her. She had a whole mental conversation with her conscience.

* * *

(**note: **the text in **'_italics' _**is her conscience only in this segment of the chapter)

Why did I leave with them? **_You felt safe with them remember? _**Right, their presence made me feel safe.

Why? Why do I feel safe with them? I just met them. Why did they agree to take me along? **_Well dean is your father, I don't see why not. As for feeling safe, I think that woman Soteria had something to do with it._**

That's right dean is my dad, but how is he so sure of it? A random goddess shows up and announces our relation and that's enough for him? That's another thing, Greek goddesses exist, and monsters are real and there is a heaven and hell… **_slow down; you don't want your head to explode. Why don't you ask dean about it again, he did know your mom and the timeline matches, doesn't it? _**

Maybe I could ask for a paternity test, but that might offend him. **_I don't see the harm in asking, he seems reasonable and understanding so far._**

God I miss Cathy and Adam, will I ever meet them again? Maybe I could call them. Gosh I don't remember their numbers, I could find it if I had access to my email, great now how do I do that, I literally left with nothing but the clothes on my back and the silver chain around my neck. **_Ask Sam and dean you idiot, they can help you with that. _**

Right ask them, I don't think I am comfortable doing that, **_don't be shy, please don't, you won't get anywhere like that. _**Shut up!

Why did I see mike coming? What did that chick do to me? **_Tough question but they said they'd help you figure that one out._**

* * *

Viola played through everything again and again in her head; she was trying to make sense of everything and was nervous about what was to come. She didn't pay attention to anything else she just stared at the wall in front of her and let herself drown in her thoughts. She jumped out of her seat when she heard Sam's voice, it pulled her away from her thoughts and she realized with a glance at the clock that she had zoned out for about 30 minutes.

"good morning ebony" he said giving her a smile, she looked at him confused for a second, before realizing that he was talking to her, she wasn't used to being called ebony and this was the first time Sam had called her that, she took a minute to register it.

"Good morning…" she stopped not knowing if it would be weird to call him Sam or even Uncle Sam for that matter, so she just smiled back hoping he didn't pick up on her hesitation. To her relief he didn't or he did and he chose to ignore it. He pulled on jeans over his boxers, before speaking

"I'm going to make a coffee run, do you want anything" he asked her as he pulled on a blue plaid shirt over his white undershirt, viola felt shy again, she hated asking for things and was so used to her mother knowing what she wanted and simply getting it without her having to say anything, that this was weird to her,

"Can you get me a hot chocolate, please?" she asked, the words 'if you don't mind' lingering on the tip of her tongue

"Sure thing" he said as he grabbed his jacket that was set on one of the chairs in the room.

"can I come along?" she asked him, she knew it would be very awkward but she wanted to get out of the motel room, she needed to get her mind off of things or she was going to go crazy, plus if they were going to live together they had to get over the awkwardness at some point.

* * *

After their coffee run, viola had to drag an unwilling dean to the nearest department store. Her clothes were drenched in hot chocolate from tripping over sam's duffle that was left on the path to the couch after he had dug through it for clothes to take in to the shower. She showered after Sam and borrowed one of his green plaid shirts, it fell well below her knees when fully buttoned, she wore it like a dress and wore one of dean's belts around her waist to give the huge shirt that covered her like a blanket some shape, she tried to smooth out her hair using her fingers. Her shoulder length, curly, dark auburn hair had tangled together forming corkscrews at its ends.

She tried waking dean up quickly finding out that it was a bad idea when he woke up with a start and pointed a gun at her. she jumped back in surprise and a sense of rage washed over her , she felt a scream building up in her throat, but she tried her best to calm down. Dean lowered the gun once he recognized the girl in front of him,

"is that Sam's shirt?" he asked as he rubbed his eyes, his voice still hoarse from sleep. Viola nodded still recovering from almost being shot. She glared at Sam, shooting him a bitch face when she saw him grinning from ear to ear

"a heads up would have been nice" she snapped at him, Sam chuckled.

"come on we need to go shopping" she said looking at dean. Dean groaned and let out a small grunt in protest. Viola grabbed his coffee from the table in the room, where Sam had set it down and handed it to him, he took it from her gratefully and sat up on the edge of his bed.

3 hours later, the three of them had eaten breakfast together and dean and viola had left to find a department store while Sam stayed in the motel to pack and do some research on homeschooling. Viola had walked into the motel room with 3 shopping bags and dean walked in with two more and a duffle bag. Dean looked visibly shaken and viola's face was smug, they were arguing about her method of shopping

"why did you have to try everything on?" dean asked annoyed

"to make sure they fit" she said looking baffled

"I still don't see why we had to spend so much time on picking out a wardrobe, dump a bunch of shirts, pick 3 pairs of jeans and there you have it, a new wardrobe" dean said

"that's how **you **shop, I have a variety of clothes to choose from and the same size fits differently from different brands, so I can't blindly pick up the same sizes and buy them all, if they don't fit, it will simply be a waste of money, don't you think" she countered, she was really good at arguing and if she knows she is right she would go to great lengths just to prove it, she was stubborn that way, but dean was no less, he knew he lost that argument so he picked up a new one

"Why the hell are shorts more expensive than jeans?" he asked, viola just shrugged at him, she didn't have an answer to that. She simply took her duffle from dean and began packing her clothes and essentials into them, she was still wearing Sam's shirt and dean's belt but she now had on a new pair of black boots that ended above her ankles. Her wardrobe now consisted of 2 sundresses, 2 tank tops, 3 flannel shirts, an olive green cargo jacket, 2 t shirts, 2 knee length skirts, 2 pairs of shorts that ended mid-thigh, 3 pairs of jeans and a pair of pajama pants.

The coffee run with Sam and the shopping with dean was in fact helping break some ice between them, she grabbed a pair of jeans, a tank top and one of her flannel shirts before disappearing into the bathroom as dean continued to rant about his shopping trip. Viola came out and handed Sam's shirt back to him and thanked him for it with a smile she was still using dean's belt, she then turned to dean and held out her hand to him, expectantly

"What?" dean asked looking at her hand quizzically.

"Phone please" she said, with a shy smile, she wasn't very good at hiding expressions on her face, it always took way too much determination and concentration so she usually let her face express how she felt

"right. 10 minutes, we need to hit the road as soon as we can" dean said handing her his phone and then his laptop before he went to gather his own things. She had asked dean during their shopping trip if she could contact her friends, he obliged but warned her not to give away details about their location, then proceeded to explain why. She sat down at the table opposite Sam and got to work, she found Cathy's number and got up from the table and walked towards the door. Dean pulled her back by her elbow, viola looked up at him in surprise

"We'll go load the car, you can make your call in here, v" he said, standing up to pick up his duffle and Sam followed suit. Viola smiled at him

"Thank you" she said looking towards Sam, something told her that he had something to do with the gesture. Viola sat on Sam's bed and stayed out of their way as they started clearing out the room, she made the call.

"Hey Cathy, its viola" ebony said in a cheerful tone

"Oh my god! Viola, where are you? We've been looking all over for you. Do you know mike's dead." The teenager gushed out

"Whoa! Cathy slow down. I'm fine, what's going on there? What do you know about mike?" viola asked, now worrying that Sam and dean may be in trouble.

"Well, my mom said mike died in a car accident, police say he was very drunk at the time. His car was found bashed into a tree off of route 36, with him in it." hearing this relaxed viola a little, this is what Cas meant when he said he'd take care of the body viola thought.

"Where are you? Everyone around here is worried about you. After mike's death my parents reported you missing and Adam has been at his laptop ever since, hell bent on finding you, your grandparents are coming down too." Cathy said.

"What? My grandparents? " Viola was taken aback when she heard that, she didn't remember the last time she saw her grandparents, they did fly down for her mother's funeral but she had hardly spent 10 minutes with them, they had come to settle the legal formalities that arose from her death and she was still a weeping mess at the time so she didn't remember much from their interaction.

* * *

**Author's note: **I know this is an abrupt ending but I'll finish the next part within the week. I kind of fell behind on the story, there were just so many aspects I needed to sort out, please bear with me .


End file.
